


Taylor's story

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our team get an unusual glimpse of themselves through another's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor's story

The four of them had met up back at the library after finishing with their latest number. Fortunately, it had not been as difficult a case as they had initially feared. They were tossing around bits and pieces of the case from their individual perspectives when Finch made an interested “Hmmm” sound from where he sat at his computer. Reese immediately perked up and asked “another number so soon?”

“No, not a number. It seems Detective Carter’s son has made a post involving us”

“What! Why would Taylor do that? What does he say?”

The others clustered around the screen, anxious to see what had been said about them.

//

**_ John Solo, captain of the Raptor 2000, picked off the advancing storm troopers one-by-one by focusing on the knee joints in their battle armor. _ **

**_ Meanwhile, jedi-in-training Taylor covered the captain by deflecting the enemy fire with his lightsaber _ **

“Neat trick; could have used that a time or two in combat”

**_Finally Taylor focused his concentration as his teacher, Gramma Yoda had instructed, and was able to use the force to move the nearby containers, knocking over a number of the troopers and exposing them to Captain Solo’s deadly marksmanship_**.

“If only he would pay as much attention when his gramma tries to get him to eat healthy.”

“To be fair, you would probably have greater success getting Taylor to eat his vegetables if doing so would enable him to move things with his mind.”

“Heck, I’d even eat vegetables if it meant I could move things with my mind”

“Your mind doesn’t get enough exercise as it is, you’d just strain something”

**_ Just when it seemed the duo would be victorious, Taylor felt a disturbance in the force signaling the approach of Evil Emporer Elias and his henchman, Darth Scarface. His heart sank, knowing his ability to manipulate the force was no match for that of the evil duo. Taylor and Solo traded grim looks, determined not to let themselves be taken alive, when suddenly the blast doors slammed closed, cutting off their enemies approach. A chirping in their earpieces indicated the interference of their faithful droid, and the two took off running to the holding bay containing the Raptor 2000, which was already primed for takeoff thanks once again to the actions of their droid. _ **

“Awww, how cute. I wonder who their getaway driver is supposed to be?”

“Judging by the movies, someone with the thankless task of rescuing his associates from their reckless bravado”

_** Blasting open the hangar doors… ** _

“typical, so typical”

_** …the Raptor 2000 zoomed off to pick up the remainder of the group from the planet. Approaching the rendez vous point, they saw Princess Joss and her wookie partner Looie-Fiasco besieged by a number of battle droids.  ** _

“So Fusco is a big hairy ape?”

“you’re one to talk, Mr Scruffy down-on-his luck ex-smuggler.”

_** The battle droids were quickly routed by the ships guns, and our heros were reunited. The information obtained by Princess Joss would be essential for securing the Emperor’s downfall, and the group flew off to restore the rule of law and justice that was a cornerstone of the old republic. ** _

“Interesting. In the movies of course our intrepid captain wooed and won the fair Princess. I suppose under the idea of opposites attract”

“!!!”

“Hell no. Remember, this is fiction”

//

Finch knew who was responsible when he found a can of oil on his desk the next day, wrapped in a big red bow.

Reese regretted his little prank when Finch photo-shopped a picture of John in a gold bikini and sent it to the others. For an entire week Fusco couldn’t look at John without laughing whereas Carter would give him a strangely speculative look. Seeing Finch’s evil smirk, John wondered who else had received a copy.

(Finch enjoyed the gourmet chocolates Zoe sent, and looked forward to the next time they needed to enlist her aid)


End file.
